Brawl of the ring
by Evil-Kupcake
Summary: Super smash brother characters are LOTR characters!
1. Chapter 1

Brawl of the Ring

Disclaimer/LOTR BELONGS TO SUPER SMASH BROS. BELONGS TO NINTENDO.

Okay so I had this idea to use the brawl characters as the people in LOTR instead of the actually ones. At the time I haden't heard of fanfiction so I checked youtube sure enogh there were already videos but the used the trailer. I then checked here. There was only a parody. So now you get one thats not a parody. The first chapter probably wont be out for like a year since I have another story but this might come out earlier. Anyways I still don't have all the characters yet so please review with character ideas and if you would like to see this continue. Rember you don't need an account!

Frodo-Ness

Sam-Lucaus

Merry(Mary)-Nana

Pippin-Popo

Arwen-Zelda

Aragorn-Link

Legolas-Pit

Gimli-Mario

Boromir-Ike

Faimir-Marth

Thedon-DDD

Saromon-Gannondorf

Galadreial-Samus

Eowyn-Peach

Saroun-MASTER HAND

Balrog-Bowser

Goloum-Wario

Witch king-Tabuu

Ringwraiths-metanight

Gandalf-Lucario

Theomir-sonic

Elrond-Fox

Leader of the elf army that are with Galadriel-Falco

Denathor-Wolf

Arwen and Argrons son that she see's in a vision-Toon Link

Bilbo-Luigi

I'm pretty sure thats everyone but if I missed anyone or you have a better Idea for a character I'm not changing Zelda and Link but you can give Ideas for the other ones. Just rember I was running out of characters okay? So yeah PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS? WHO SHOULD EACH PERSON BE?REVIEW! Oh and I know spellings bad but I will work on that later!


	2. Chapter 2

Brawl of the ring.

Disclamier: I don't own SSB or LOTR.

A/N:What I meant in the first chapter was that I was the first to change the characters and not mark it as a parody or will discontinue it. The first ssb lotr crossover was zelda12343. It was funny because when I started writing this chapter I put on the movie and used subtitles and was pausing it ever few seconds. It took me an hour to get to the introduction of hobbits. Then my mom walked in my room and said that I shouldn't write this word for word. That way it would be more unique. So then I decided to keep the intro the same then write the rest from memory because well my whole family is major lotrs fans. Anyways so now some times it will have the same lines but the rest of it will be the basic MOVIE story. Th reason it's the movie version was, well when I read the book it. ...ANYWHERE. Okay so now the first chapter!

"The smash world is changed. I feel it in the water. I fell it in the stages. I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it."

BRAWL OF THE RING

"It began with the forging of the smash items."

"Three heart containers were given to the ,wisest,and most agile of all beings. Seven gooey bombs were given to the mushroomions. Great jumpers and craftsmen. and nine….nine rocket launchers were given to the race of smashers. Who desire power above all else."

"For within these items was bound the the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived, for another item was made."

"In the land of final destination. In the fires of Mount doom. The dark lord Master Hand forged in secret, a master item… to control all others."

"And into this he poured his malice,his cruelty, and his will to dominate all life. One smash ball to rule them all."

"One by one the free lands of super smash brothers fell to the power of the smash ball."

"but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of hylain and smashers marched against the armies of final destination. And on the slopes of mount doom, they fought for the freedom of super smash brothers."

"Victory was near. But the power of the smash ball could not be undone. Master Hand killed the king of smashers. It was in this moment..when all hope had faded.. that Roy, son of the king took up his fathers sword, and destroyed Master Hand."

"Master Hand, the enemy of the free peoples of super smash brothers, was defeated. The ring passed to Roy. Who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of smashers are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of it's own."

"It betrayed Roy, to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came. It ensnared a new bearer."


End file.
